Mother, Father
by NotJKR
Summary: All they knew was gone. The dark side was winning. So they did the unthinkable. AU. Some OOC Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I wish I could buy harry potter from JKR but I can't. I am fifteen years old and all my money is in a glass jar in my room. Yup I have four nickels to my name. Have fun. Don't flame. Remember this is AU. If it sounds like other stories, that is probably because I stole some ideas. Sorry! Anyway, only constructive criticism, none of this, 'that can't happen.' Stuff. It's my story. MINE. If you don't like, don't read. (Sorry for any American references.) **

Hermione couldn't stand it anymore. With all she went through, the death of Harry Potter was what made her snap. She nearly went crazy after that. Everyone was terrified of her after that. _ How could I have let him go in there by himself? _ She thought. She had abandon Harry. Now almost everyone she knew was dead. Ron, Seamus, Luna, even Lavender Brown, all gone.

Hermione paced the room with fear. Minerva and Neville were supposed to meet her here about five minutes ago. Hermione worried for the woman, Minerva was usually very punctual. There was a knock at the door. Three loud knocks and five quiet ones. The person entered at Hermione's grunt. It was the professor. She held something quite precious in her hands. It was a huge time turner. Minerva looked as if she went through hell to get it. Then again, she probably did.

"He should be here any moment. He was right behind me."

Neville then walked in, bloody and bruised. He nodded at me. He was the only other person in our year that has survived, light or dark. Neville dropped the beaded bag by her feet. He smiled. Apparently the plan was successful. They needed money for their trip and the goblins had not chosen a side. Neville simply went to Gringotts after hours and removed the money from his and Harry's vault. Neville had the key of course.

HE obviously was ambushed on the way back or he had been in the recent past. Then again, we all have. The Death Eaters have been targeting people left and right. Just last week they found potterwatch and brutally slaughtered them all. The only reason Hermione had survived was her unusual ability to hide, helped along by Harry's invisibility cloak of course.

She was so tiny now. All of her baby fat was gone. That and she finally managed to tame her hair and chopped half of it off. Hermione could blend in so easily now. She looked at her own paper-thin wrists. Her skin was translucent. Then she looked at Neville. He looked so much older now. His eyes were no longer innocent and scared. He was taller and leaner, but the war had not made him cruel. He was the perfect choice for this project.

"I am ready now, Professor," Hermione said. Her voice did not betray how scared she felt inside.

"Hermione, I just wanted to let you know that you are the smartest witch I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. Your courage is unbounded. The world will never know what you are about to do. Neville, it is plain to see why you were placed in Gryffindor. Though you are not recklessly courageous, you do have loyalty and bravery. I only ask one thing of you. Take care of her." The professor sniffed. "Now please exchange the rings." Neville and Hermione traded simple gold bands. "Sign here. You are now Mr. and Mrs. Neville Riddle."

Minerva handed the large time turner to Hermione. "One hundred and forty turns. Take care Hermione, Neville. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," They said together, slightly tearful. That was the last time they would see Professor Minerva McGonagall.

The old woman exited the room. Hermione walked to the center and sat down. She held the time turner in her lap. Neville sat next to her. Hermione turned it once. Neville made a scratch on the floor and said "One." On and on they went, until "One hundred and thirty nine."

Hermione stopped. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Hermione, we have to. We already got married. Just one more turn."

"But how can we leave everything we know? Not only leave it, but erase it."

"To tell you the truth, I don't want to know this. I have lost everything and everyone I care about. They even got Luna. I can't live like this. We have to do this. We can prevent tens of thousands of deaths. My mother and father wouldn't be insane. Your parents wouldn't be dead. Them living and us being gone is much better than here." Neville grabbed on to Hermione. Hermione grabbed her beaded bag. "Just do it."

Hermione turned the time turner one last time and let go.

**AN/ Like? Please say yes. Love you! Don't know why I chose Neville. He just seemed right for this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I don't own anything. Ladies, you are beautiful and Gentlemen, Treat them right. It would make me ever so happy.**

They appeared in an open field. Apparently, the house had not been built then. About sixty years ago. Hermione's head was spinning like a top. Neville's was no better. He got up first and helped Hermione up. They took a moment to steady themselves. Once they were sure they could walk straight, they went in search of the town they were just in.

After an hour, they finally stumbled into the city. More like town. It was very rustic. They were getting weird looks, and then they realized, they were really out of place. They were dirty and bloody. Their clothes were torn. They asked the nearest man if there was an inn.

"Oh, yes," He said in a jolly voice, "It's just down that street over there."

The couple tripped over to the rather large building. The sign read Joe's Inn and Tavern. Neville lead the way inside. It was empty. The man at the counter rushed over.

"Hello, hello. What could I do for you?"

"We need a room and some new clothes." Hermione spoke up. Neville looked as if he was getting a bout of nervousness.

"I'll see what I can do." He said. The little man went into the back room.

Neville and Hermione stood there unsure of what to do. After a couple of minutes, he rushed back into the room, carrying a stack of clothes.

"I hope these will do," He mumbled, "The dress was my wife's and the others were my son's. The wife left some time ago. The son joined carpentry and went to some far-off place." The man looked sheepish for a moment. "Sorry, you don't need to hear my life story. I'm Kent Burbage. Joe was my predecessor, sold it to me in his old age. Your room will be a pound a night. The clothes, you can keep."

Hermione rummaged around in her bag, trying to find some muggle money. She came up with five knuts.

"Oh, so your one of those people. What is it? The conversion rate is so difficult. Three knuts, I think it is."

Hermione handed over all five of them. Kent nodded his head in thanks. He showed them to a comfortable-looking room. It was small, had a worn couch, and a snugly made bed. On one wall there was a fireplace.

"Could we get a bath?" Neville asked.

Kent nodded. He beckoned Neville downstairs, chatting about his son. Hermione sat on the couch, trying to relax some muscles that have been tense for months. She sighed. She could feel her back unwinding. A couple minutes later, Neville came up with a tub of water. Kent came up with the wood, a scrub brush and some soap. Kent started the fire and put the tub on, and then he quietly exited the scene.

Neville periodically checked the water. Once it was warm enough, he immediately put out the fire. It was starting to get sweltering in the small room. He gestured for Hermione to get in. Nervously, she started to undress. For modesty's sake, she left her underclothes on. She slid into the tub, hissing as the hot water hit her skin. Her muscles relaxed even more. Neville had her lean forward. He spread the soap on Hermione's back and started to scrub with the brush methodically. He worked his way around her body. He dealt with her gently, she was so frail. He could count all her ribs. He remembered the Hermione at school. She was always a little chubby. That along with her brains made her an object for teasing in school. He saw none of that now. If he was honest with himself, it scared him a lot. Neville finished up with her hair. He took his time running through it with his fingers, working all the dirt, blood and tangles out of it. Hermione let out a moan. It just felt so good. Her bath was done. She dressed in the light blue dress Kent gave her. It was loose, but it worked. It had a high neckline and the dress went down to her feet.

Neville stripped and jumped into the tub. The water was murky from her bath and was lukewarm. Neville still sighed as if he was the happiest man in the world. Hermione grabbed the soap and the brush and started washing him, just as he washed her. Neville put on a pair of worn slacks and a pale plaid shirt. He looked fare better now. He looked younger.

Hermione's stomach growled. "Let's go wrestle up some grub." Neville said a playful smile on his lips. Hermione knew he was just trying to make the best out of a bad situation. Neville looped his arm with Hermione's and they went to the main part of the tavern. They sat in a secluded corner. The waitress brought them a simple meal of bread, ham and beans. The couple ate real food for the first time in months. Neville swallowed his with a pint of ale. They paid up front.

They trudged to their room, finally feeling bone weary. Neville grabbed a pillow and went to the couch.

No matter what Hermione did, she could not go to sleep. The task ahead weighed too heavily in her mind. "Neville?" She called.

"Yes."

"What are we going to do once we find him?"

"We do as we planned. We raise him right and we love him, in honor of Dumbledore. Love conquers all." He said before drifting into sleep.

**AN/ Filler chapter, I know. Sometimes, you just have to do it. Now you can guess what's going to happen. Their plan. This story is really not going to be exciting, just a bit touching. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**One more thing. Do you think Hermione and Neville should fall in Love? I'm leaving that up to you, my lovely readers. Please review and tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione woke up screaming. She had been dreaming about the torture she went through at the Malfoy Manor. She was sweaty. Next to her was Neville, looking terrified.

"I tried to wake you up. You wouldn't wake up." His voice shook.

She touched his face. "It was just a dream. Just a dream, just a dream."

She fell back on the pillow. Hermione pulled Neville in bed.

"I'm sorry; I can't be alone right now. I can't stop thinking about him." He knew she meant Ron. Neville rubbed small circles into her back until she fell asleep. However, he could not go back to sleep. He thought about Ron. He had been brutally murdered in front of Hermione. They had got taken by Greyback. It was McGonagall that found them. Hermione was rather bruised and battered, but Greyback had obviously started with Ron. He was missing several body parts and was bleeding so severely that Madam Pomfry could not stop it. He died within the hour.

Neville's thoughts led to Luna. His Luna. She had an easy death, so to speak. There was a second battle. It was fought with desperation. Harry had died the month before by Voldemort's hand and the resistance was losing hope. After they were defeated, he found Luna's body among the bodies. It was just a simple killing curse that brought her death. There was not even a scratch on her body. Neville casted a stasis charm on her body so it would not rot for a long time. He held a private funeral, just her father and him. They put flowers through her hair and closed her eyes. She looked like she was sleeping. She had a glass coffin. They said a few words over her, their last goodbyes, and covered her up.

Neville felt something wet slide down his cheek. He felt his eyes. He was crying and he didn't even know. Then he shook himself out of the past/future. _I guess it's not a future anymore._ He thought. Neville rolled over and let sleep claim him.

Hermione woke up very early in the morning. Four o'clock to be correct. She went down in search of some tea. Kent was downstairs, seeing some costumers off.

"How did you sleep? I heard screaming."

"It was fine, I just have nightmares sometimes."

"Oh" was his reply.

He place breakfast of sausage, potatoes and eggs in front of her. She found that she really was hungry. Hermione attacked her food happily. Neville walked down he stared slowly. He was still a bit groggy.

"So, are you to married?" Kent asked.

"Yes, recently. We just got back from our honeymoon when we heard our sister in law died in childbirth. She left a little boy. We are going to pick him up today."

He looked at them questionably. They looked to beat up and tired when they first arrived.

"How did you get so beat up?"

Hermione and Neville looked stunned for a moment.

"My husband here thought it would be fun to go full speed down a very bumpy road. We ended up crashing." Hermione lied easily. Neville had enough acting skills to look sheepish.

"So where is your nephew?"

"We heard he was in Wool's Orphanage, London."

"You said you were going to pick him up today, but that's at least a two day journey!"

"We'll manage." Neville broke in.

He too, wolfed down his breakfast. They both turned to leave.

"Waite, take this, it's still a bit chilly outside, and here is some money for your journey. " He handed a jacket to Hermione and Neville the bills.

She nodded in thanks. Neville guided her outside. They walked in silence. Once they got far enough away from the town, they apparated.

They landed right outside of London. Hermione made a graceless landing, crumpling over on herself. Neville helped her stand up. She clung onto him. He peeled Hermione off of his person.

"Hermione, it will be alright. Everything will be fine."

Hermione was shaking violently. He wrapped an arm around her waist and they started walking. London was a bit smaller. They both enjoyed walking down the streets without having to worry about being killed. They stopped a man on the street and asked him where they could find wool's orphanage. He gave them directions. They called a cab, walking would take too much time. They tipped the cabby generously. Neville and Hermione felt an immense sense of dread when they turned towards the orphanage. Hermione grabbed for Neville's hand and clenched it tightly. _We can do this_ thought Neville. He started walking to the front door slowly. He knocked twice.

A rather plump woman answered the door. "Hello there!" she said happily.

"Hello. We are here to claim out nephew."

The woman smiled and ushered them inside. She poured both of them some whisky. Hermione downed hers immediately, to the surprise of Neville.

"Now who is you nephew."

"T-" Neville started, but Hermione stamped on his foot. Neville blushed, realizing he could have made a grave mistake. Merope died just after she named the baby. None of her family would know the baby's name.

"Did a girl by the name Merope come here?"

The plump woman looked at her blankly. "I don't know. What was her last name?"

"Riddle."

"Oh yes, he's here" The woman told her, happily, "I'll just go get him now."

The woman jumped from her seat and went in search of the child. Hermione was still clutching Hermione's hand. Neville patted her on the back, murmuring in her ear. The woman came back with a small bundle. She handed it to Hermione. She looked down at the baby's face. He was sleeping. She looked right into the face of Tom Marvalo Riddle and she did not see even a trace of Voldemort.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/ Hello! Enjoy. **

Hermione stared at baby Voldemort. His skin was yellow and there were red spots from malnutrition. She examined the baby closer. His hair was just starting to come out, it was dark of course. It was plain to see there was no hatred in this baby. He was just poor and malnourished and unloved in this environment.

"So what is his name?"

"Tom Marvalo Riddle. Tom for his father, Marvalo for her father and Riddle is the surname. At least that is what the lady said."

"Where are the papers?" Neville asked.

"Names?"

"Neville Frank Riddle and Hermione Jean Riddle."

"And how are you in relation to tom?"

"We are his aunt and uncle on his dad's side."

They handed her a piece of paper. "Okay, it all checks out. Sign here. That will be 40 pounds."

Hermione quickly transfigured some Knuts into pounds. She handed the lady the money.

"Kay, so here are your adoption papers. You will have to send us your address. Twice a year for four years someone will come by and make sure the child is being treated well."

"We are actually in the process of buying a home."

"So send us the address within three months, otherwise we have to call the police."

Hermione nodded. She gave the papers to Neville. He was staring nervously at the baby in her arms, but Hermione knew he could not find a trace of Voldemort in the innocent child. They walked out of the gloomy orphanage. They both agreed that they were to go to Diagon Ally. Once they were away from people they apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. Tom started crying from the sensation of apparition. The slightly newer looking pub was packed. They walked into the back where the entrance to Diagon Ally was.

Diagon Ally was packed, as usual. The shops were busy and the displays were eye catching. They walked down the long road to Gringotts. There was no line, surprisingly.

"Hello" Neville said, getting the attention of one of the goblins, "I would like to open an account here."

"Name please."

"Neville Riddle, Muggle born, And Hermione Riddle, Muggle born."

"Identification?"

Hermione handed their marriage certificates and birth certificates to the goblin. He looked them over. He cast a couple spells to detect forgery, but he couldn't. They were forged by professor McGonagall the muggle way. He nodded to them.

"Do you have any gold for your Account?"

Hermione nodded and handed over the beaded bag. The goblin peered inside and his eyes widened. He stuttered that he would be honored to be their account manager.

"I'm Ragnock, and I would be honored to serve you."

He reassured them that their gold would be safe and put all but and eighth in their vault and handed them the key to it. They thanked the goblin and went on their way.

The couple went to the land sales office. They were looking for somewhere with large amounts of land, preferably in Scotland. They did have what they were looking for. They bought twenty acres quite close to Hogwarts for very little. They happily took a port key to their new property. It was a large grassy area, only a little bit of it was swamp. They found a perfect place for their house. Neville told the lady, who said she was named Sally Jones, where they wanted their house, the dimensions and where the rooms should go.

They took the port key back to the office. Next, they had to find things for baby Tom. They went to several stores. They bought a cradle, one that rocks, a toy box, some magical and muggle toys, and cloth Diapers. They also bought some furniture for their house. They shrunk all their items and put them in the beaded bag. Their house would only take one day to build, thank God for magic. They had four more hours to kill until it would be done. Hermione took Tom to the bookshop and Neville went to the Plant store. Neville was the first one to get bored, so he went to the book shop in search of Hermione. She was sitting in the back of the store with Tom in her arms, reading a fairytale book to his sleeping form. He smiled at the picture. He sat and listened to her sweet voice for another hour before she notice he was there. Hermione blushed violently. Neville grabbed the huge stack of books Hermione had and paid for them while Hermione went to change the baby's diaper.

They met again at the Land sales office. Their house was done and ready to be moved into. It came with a hefty price, but it barely made a dent in the one eighth of their money Hermione had in her beaded bag. They took another port key to their property.

Their house was a light brown and ranch-style. It was not big and it was not small. The lady left them to explore. Neville put the furniture away as they went through the rooms. There were four bedrooms. Three of them were cream and one of them was blue. Hermione put Tom down for a nap after changing his diaper, yet again. The kitchen was a good size and the living room was huge with a fireplace. There was one room left. Neville seemed excited about this one. He pulled her arm to get her there faster. He threw open the door and Hermione gasped.

The room was full of bookshelves. There was a desk in the far corner and a couple of comfy looking armchairs. Hermione looked so happy, her face was flushed and her eyes sparkled. Then he did it. He kissed her. She stood there shocked before reacting a little. Neville poured all his anger and sadness and pain into that kiss. Hermione realized what she was doing and pushed him off. He looked hurt.

"Neville, we can't do this."

"But I wa—"

"No you don't. you have had a long day and your stressed. Go lay down. I'm gonna get some groceries."

Then she left. _What have I done?_ Neville asked himself.

**AN/ Please review so I can write tomorrow. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN/ Hello my precious readers. I do not own harry potter I'm down to three nickels, my little sister swallowed one….ON WHITH THE STORY.**

Neville went and sat on the couch in front of the unlit fireplace. _What the hell was I thinking?_ He asked himself. He shook his head. Hermione was taking this very calmly. She hadn't hesitated or anything. Neville thought of Luna, sweet, sweet Luna, with her blond hair, slight smile, dreamy look, and odd personality. She was his true love. She was always interested in his work, herbology, that is. She always had something funny or odd to say in a simply terrifying situation. He was there when she was killed.

_They had just gotten out of a very bad scrape with a couple of death eaters. Most of them were incapacitated. Neville signaled the order with coins—they were apparition guides so you could find any death eaters after they were disabled and they only reacted to your living genetic code. It was Hermione's idea and doing. Neville grabbed Luna's hand started to apparate, but before they left they heard someone shout "Sectum Semptra!" Then they turned into the squeezing feel of apparation. Neville had to hold on tight to Luna, who was slipping. They landed in an empty field. Immediately, blood hit the yellow tinged grass. There was a gaping hole in Luna's side._

_"__Luna! Are you okay?" She gave him a stern look._

_"__Sorry. We need dittany or a medi-wizard," I was starting to panic. She just shook her head._

_"__What do you mean 'no'?" _

_"__Neville, I'm dying. You can't help me. There is nothing you can do." She winced as she lost more blood._

_"__No! There has to be something, anything." She shook her head again._

_"__Neville look at me, look at my eyes. I'm not afraid to die. I don't want to die, but I'm not afraid. As Dumbledore said, 'to an organized mind, death is the next great adventure.'"_

_"__But I need you."_

_"__Neville, you will do great things. Greater than anyone can imagine, but I will not be there. You will not be alone though."_

_The trembling boy-man lifted the bleeding girl into his arms. Then they talked. They talked about school and their family. Luna got Neville to laugh a couple times over the antics of her father. All the while, Luna's voice grew softer and softer._

_"__I love you Neville. Always have, always will."_

_"__I love you too. I will never love anyone else, no-one but you."_

_"__But, you will have to. Not now, but some day, you will love another. I accept it. She is a fantastic woman. You do not need to dwell with the dead. There is always someone living. I love you." She was panting by the time she go to the last sentence and when she finished, she closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed then stopped. _

_Neville clutched the woman to his chest. He cried and screamed at the unfairness of his love's death. Her body went stiff and cold by the time he stopped crying. He laid her down and pulled out his wand. He cleaned the blood off of her body and transfigured her clothes into a white cotton dress. Neville turned a blade of grass into a simple wooden coffin and laid her inside. He dug the hole with magic and gently levitated the coffin into it. HE found a stone and enlarged it. On it he wrote:_

**_Luna Lovegood_**

**_Gone, but never forgotten_**

**_Loved and admired by all_**

**_And had an important part _**

**_In the war against Tom Riddle_**

_He conjured flowers out of thin air, then casted a powerful stasis charm on the whole field, fueled by his pain, rage and grief. It would never wear off. The field would stay as it was until the end of time._

Neville snapped his eyes open at the sound of a knock at the front door. He went to answer it. Standing there was a man and a woman.

"Hello," the man said, grinning.

"We are your neighbors, we live right over that hill," The woman said, pointing in the distance.

"I'm Fred Popper, and this is my wife, Gracie. This here is our little baby Rose."

Tom started crying in the other room.

"Do come in, I will go get my child." He motioned inside.

He sat his visitors on the couch and ran to get the wailing baby. He felt the child's diaper and noticed it was full. He quickly changed it, with magic, of course. He bundled Tom back up and brought him back out to the living room. The Neighbors were laughing.

"What?"

"You're a wizard." Neville looked at his funnily.

"How did you know?"

"You have a wand and we saw the people constructing your house." Neville was starting to get nervous.

"Don't worry now, my sister was a witch. Sadly, I didn't get the genes." Gracie said.

"Oh, well this is Tom Marvalo Riddle."

"What did you do to the poor child?"

"No, we adopted him very recently from a bad orphanage."

"Oh, so are you married?"

"Gracie!"

"What, he said 'we'"

"Actually, yes, my wife is out getting groceries right now. Neville heard the pop of apparation then the door opened.

"Never mind, here she is."

Hermione walked in the door and was met with a strange sight.

"Who are they?" She asked wearily.

"These are the Poppers.


End file.
